


when it pours

by aestheticrobin



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Artemis is there to comfort him, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jason is having a bad day, Jaytemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: " i've once heard that whenit rains down, it pours "- in which jason is having a pretty rough day, but there's always someone to cheer him up at the end of the day now





	when it pours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icequeen208](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/gifts).

> hey there! so i've decided to write this as a birthday gift for icequeen208, and as it is the 13th here already and i have to go to school early, i decided to post it now ,, so happy birthday! i had no idea of what i should write, but eventually this idea came up in the middle of the week and now here it is! i hope you enjoy it, and i wish you a very pleasant day, may all your dreams come true ,, now enjoy it!

Everyone has their bad days. Those when you wake up and don't feel like getting up at all, where the minutes drag by and seem to take twice the time to pass and every odd seems to be against you. Well, Jason Todd was no exception to it, besides the fact that bad days had become almost of a daily routine for him. But when his mind decided to join the party, there he could say he was really having a bad day.

Jason had to fight to drag himself out of bed that morning, only to find all of his muscles were very sore. It was odd, but maybe he just had pushed himself too hard on his workout the day before. Stepping inside the shower, his mind automatically slipped into the dark pits of his memory and unconsciously, negative thoughts ran through his head over and over again, no matter how hard he tried to change his focus to another thing. He finished his morning routine, taking a quick breakfast and throwing his backpack over his shoulder, but instead of grabbing the keys to his motorcycle like he usually did, Jason decided he would walk to work that day, hoping some fresh air would take the bad thoughts away.

It didn't.

Time was taking too long to pass, and everytime Jason looked up at the black clock hanging on the wall, it seemed to be going backwards instead of going forward. He felt exhausted, drained, and off for the whole day. His colleagues had noticed that, but when questioned if everything was alright, Jason just assured them, saying he just hadn't slept very well. He didn't feel like talking to anyone in that moment, he just wanted to be by himself and get out of that place as quickly as possible.

But, to be honest, he kind of didn't want to be alone. Being alone left him all by himself... with his mind. It had decided that day would be a great day to play tricks with the man, bringing up his fears and doubts, his insecurities and failures. Thoughts of his childhood ran through his head, the lonely days in the cold streets of Gotham City, hiding in a cardboard box and living off of crumbs and stealing, always cold in the endless pouring rain in the city. Thoughts about how miserable his life had been when he still had a family, always poor, always alone. He thought about his mother's cold lifeless body on the bathroom floor, about how he hugged her, thinking she just had passed out -- once again. He thought about how he had failed her, when he found out she had actually overdosed, and how he couldn't save her, protect her from death.

His brain had assured him of how much of a failure and weak he was through the whole day, and he felt too drained to at least try to fight it. He even took a break to smoke, but not even the nicotine and the smoke of a few cigarettes couldn't help him. Jason just let it keep going, sinking in every single thought his brain sent him and blaming himself for it.

It was finally time for Jason to go home, and to his luck, it started raining halfway through the way home. And when we're talking about rain in Gotham City, it means pouring hard, from one second to another. However, Jason didn't care. He was sinking, so he just let himself get soaked as he continued his way home at the same pace, ignoring the people rushing past him and acting like it was just a normal sunny day.

Jason finally got home, and was once more alone. He wasn't expecting it, but then the phone in his leather jacket's pocket rang and he understood. Slipping it out, he unlocked the screen to read the received message.

« Got stuck at work, I am going to be back later today, sorry »

He replied, saying it was fine, and decided to strip out of his clothes and take a warm shower after a few minutes of pondering, standing right in front of the entrance door. The shower -- once again -- didn't seem to contribute to cheer up his mood. Jason got dressed in his pajamas and decided to skip dinner, as he didn't feel hungry at all, being busy with other worries, and decided to just sit on the couch for a while and watch TV. It didn't really happen, as he couldn't focus on the show that was playing -- he didn't even know what he was watching --, instead just blankly staring at the lit up screen for hours as his mind worked out some thoughts.

Deciding it was late enough to go to bed, Jason made his way upstairs to the bedroom and slipped under the warm covers, rolling to his side of the bed and watching the rain fall down on the window in front of him. He had the covers pulled up to his neck, and he was too busy observing the night outside that he didn't even notice the presence of someone else in the house until he felt the bed sink by his side.

"Hello there" a warm hand touched him, arm wrapping around his torso as the body glued to his. "How was your day?"

"Okay, I guess" he replied as he felt her soft lips press against his cheek. "Yours?"

"Had a few things to take of at work, but besides that, it was normal" her hand found his and their fingers intertwined. "But why do you guess it was okay?"

"I don't know" he shrugged. "It was just... okay"

"Jason, please look at me" the female voice sounded and the warm body pulled away from his, allowing him to fell the coldness again.

Much against his will, Jason finally spun around on his place to look at her. The light of his life. His wife. Artemis. One look at her and her long auburn hair spread over the white pillows and Jason could swear something in him cheered up a bit in that day -- it was finally time it did. Jason knew he couldn't hide it from her, Artemis wouldn't let it go until she found out what was going on with him and found a way to solve it.

"Tell me, what is wrong?" her voice was soft and her warm hand touched his skin again, making him melt under her touch on his face. "If someone did something to you, tell me the name and that person will be dead by tomorrow"

"Don't worry Red, it wasn't anyone" he couldn't help but chuckle at how protective his wife sounded, even when threatening she would kill -- and believe, she would if she had to, she wasn't kidding. "It's just... I just had a rough day, that's all"

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really" replied Jason, then sighing and closing his eyes for a few seconds. "But I have to, don't I?"

The redhead removed her hand from him again to prop herself up and sit with her back against the headboard, signaling for him to do the same. Jason dragged himself up to sit beside her, but his gaze fell on top of the covers, as he stared at them blankly, waiting for Artemis to signal him to start speaking.

"I-... It was my fault" he closed his eyes for a second, and with this, Artemis reached over to hold his hand in hers and squeeze it lightly, turning to look at him. "I let her die, Artemis. I'm a failure. I should be there for her when my father left us, I was supposed to take care of her! She died because of me, I-... I don't even know how you were capable to marry me... I'm not enough Artemis. You deserve better"

A single tear fell down his cheek, and Artemis was sure there were a lot more where that came from. She always felt her heart sink everytime his mind decided to play tricks on him and sink him, but she swore she would never ever let him go through it alone again. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Artemis brought his body closer to hers, so that he could rest his head against her chest as she spoke with her arms wrapped around his figure.

"Jason, baby... Listen to me" the woman began speaking, moving a hand up to his soft raven strands and caressing them. "It wasn't your fault. You were merely a child, you did the best you could. There was no way you could have prevented that. As much as it hurts to tell you this, you mother did it to herself. You couldn't have gotten her out of drugs when you were just a hungry, poor child yourself. What you did was beyond incredible for a little boy your age, and I hold such respect for you, as I am sure your mother does. I am sure she was more than thankful for having you watch her back all those times, and that she could not be any more proud of her little boy right now... as well as I am"

"And yes, Jason Todd, you are more than enough to me" she continued, wiping away the tears that now streamed freely down his face and placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Words cannot even begin to describe what I feel for you. I have seen you grow so much during all of these years we have been togheter and I could not be any more grateful for having you in my life. If anything, it is you that deserves much better than me. I love you so much Jason. Please, just always remember that"

Her arms tightened around him in a tight hug, letting Jason sink in every single one of her words as the crying slowly stopped. As Jason started to feel more calm, he moved in her arms so that he could now face his wife. Their eyes met, and Jason couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive for having such a woman fall asleep and wake up by his side every morning.

"Thank you Red, for real" he gave her a soft smile. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, there is nothing you should be sorry about. I promised I would be there for you always, no matter what. I just want to see you happy" she smiled back at him, then bending over to glue their lips togheter, giving Jason a peck on his lips. "And because I am a good wife and I do my job right, you will call in sick tomorrow morning"

"No, it's okay babe, I'll be fine by tomorrow morning... maybe, I guess" he protested, muttering the last part, even though they were so close she could hear it. "Besides, what would I be doing while staying the whole day at home by myself?"

"And who said you would be here all by yourself?" the smug smile on her face gave away she had something planned. "I am feeling very sick as well, I think you might have infected me. I guess we will both have to call in sick tomorrow"

"And how are we supposed to spend the day tomorrow, since we are supposedly sick, and at home, recovering?" asked Jason, curiously, the smirk on his face now matching hers.

"Oh, I already have a few things planned" the woman spoke. "First, we can sleep in after we call our jobs. It has been a while since we have had time to stay in bed without a schedule, cuddling each other. Then, I guess we can fill up the tub with the new bath salts we got the other day and soak in for a while. After that, I guess we can try and make that thing we talked about the other day"

"Oh, so you finally decided you want to?" asked the man, to which she replied with a nod of her head that made him smile.

"And maybe, after that, my dear husband would cook something special for dinner" she then finished listing all her plans for the next day. "How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds like a gift from heaven" replied Jason before heading for a passionate kiss, one none of them had the will to rush nor break apart any time soon.

When the couple finally broke the kiss apart, they decided to lay back down under the covers, this time lost in each other's arms, the warmth coming from Artemis' body heating Jason's cold one in such a pleasing way.

"You know, I can't wait for tomorrow" spoke Jason, with his eyes closed, as they tried to sleep with each other's touch. "It's been a while since we've spent some time all for ourselves"

"It has" the woman replied, her eyes closed as well. "We should take profit off of it while we can"

"I agree" he smiled. "Goodnight Princess, I love you"

"And I love you as well, Little One" she replied, now smiling as well. "Goodnight"

And so the young couple fell comfortably asleep, in each other's arms, in hopes of a better next day as the rain no longer poured outside.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think ,,


End file.
